


A Touch of Love

by AberrantScript



Category: Too Loud!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Sex, Oneshot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: A Too Loud! fanfic. Relatively SFW fluff about Molly getting hurt once again and nurse Rachael saves the day with her "touch of love."
Relationships: Rachael/Molly
Kudos: 1





	A Touch of Love

**Author's Notes:**

This was the very first thing I wrote in 2018, published on New Year's Day to my deviantart account. I decided to go ahead and post it on here as well, after nearly two years. Heh. This story was inspired by an artwork Bunny made, titled _Merry Shipmas._ I'm told it was the very first fanfiction made for that cartoon, and perhaps remains the only one to date.

Molly and Rachael are pretty cute together, though. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: _Too Loud!_ Copyright Dreamworks (2019)

* * *

A TOUCH OF LOVE

" _Raaachael…_ " came a whiny, nasally voice.

A pale girl with long, dark hair and a pair of square glasses sat reading at a lonely table. "Umhmm?"

The girl gasped as her chair was pulled from the table and a short girl with strawberry hair fell upon her knees, looking up at her like a distraught puppy.

" _It happened again…!_ " she cried in her monotone, nasally voice.

The taller girl sighed and set her book aside. "Where did you get hurt this time?"

The pouting girl sniffled. "M-my knee."

Her raven-haired friend smiled warmly as she helped the girl up.

"Ow, ow, ow," Molly hissed as she put all her weight on her good leg.

Rachael sighed amusedly as she stood up and helped her friend over to a corner. "So, what happened this time?"

Molly sniffed in frustration. "Jeffrey tried to climb a ladder, but he couldn't reach the top shelf!"

Rachael led her to a stool. "Uh huh."

"So, Sara came over and grabbed the ladder so he could stand on the very top step!"

Rachael went to the wall and picked a little white bag off a shelf, a red cross stitched in the center.

"But, then, Sarah walked by and Jeffrey turned his big, huge, ginormous head to look at her… and _fell!_ "

Rachael gasped. "Oh, goodness, Molly. Did he land on you?"

The dramatic, whiny girl sniffed. "Nooo. But he bumped a book off the shelf, and _it_ fell."

Rachael nodded sympathetically. "That must've hurt when it hit your knee."

Molly sighed. " _Nooo,_ Rachael! _It_ didn't hit me _at all!_ "

Rachael sat back and adjusted her glasses, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "Um, then, _what_ did happen?"

As the taller girl opened the bag and started pulling out her supplies, Molly slouched in her seat with an upset frown. She blew a bang of her reddish hair out of her eyes.

"That book fell onto a table, knocking over a statue, which rolled to the edge and pushed a marble onto the floor. And since they were on the second floor, that marble rolled to the cliff of the balcony and gravity sucked it straight down onto Logan's head!"

Rachael chuckled. "Bet he enjoyed karma's call, didn't he?"

Molly squeaked as she felt a tender hand touch her leg. "B-be careful, Rachael…" she whined with a pink blush on her cheeks.

Rachael gently rubbed her leg, as she smiled up at the girl. "Just finish your story and it'll all be over soon."

Molly melted into her seat, humming as Rachael pushed her pants leg up past her knee.

"W-well, Logan… he flipped out, throwing his hands everywhere and crying about getting gunned down by some type of space mafia and ran straight into a bookshelf, knocking himself out…"

Rachael grinned as she looked at the already-yellowing bruise. She touched it with a graceful finger, and grimaced when Molly hissed. "Sorry, honey."

Molly blushed harder at the endearment. "I-it's ok… s-so, um, I-I was…" She coughed, feeling more anxious as Rachael's other hand wrapped around her leg, keeping her still. "…I was just coming into the library to, um, _bringyouagift_ … _!_ A-and I tripped over his body…" She turned her timid eyes away, feeling her warm blush travel down to her neck and shoulders.

Rachael smiled wider. "Oh?" She dabbed a bit of antiseptic onto a cotton ball and slowly brought it to the wound. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

Molly didn't notice when the chilly cotton touched her skin; she was only aware of the heat of Rachael's fingers caressing her nervous leg and her own blush trying to turn her whole body into the same shade of color as her hair.

"W-well, it's a little hair clip that's grey and looks like a skull…" She trailed off with a moan, clenching her eyes shut in embarrassment.

Rachael continued rubbing that cotton on her bruise, smiling as Molly squirmed just a little bit; the girl trying to get closer to Rachael's touch.

"I'm sorry, honey. Did it hurt?" Her grin tilted just a little.

Molly gulped. "N-no, it doesn't hurt at all."

With a full-on smirk, Rachael nodded, though the girl couldn't see her from behind her clenched eyelids. "Good to know."

Molly whined a little, though it wasn't because of pain, when Rachael's fingers left her knee to retrieve a bandage. And then, she sighed, though it wasn't due to frustration, when her friend wrapped her up; ghosting her fingers over the sore knee.

"There you go, Molly. As good as new." And Rachael stood up, but paused when she saw the smaller girl pouting. "What's wrong?" She knelt down in front of her friend.

Molly's blush couldn't get any hotter. "N-nothing, I-I guess. Um…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out that hair clip. "D-do you want to try it on?"

Rachael smiled as she took it and put it in her hair. She hummed, "How did I look?"

Molly's lips turned into a silly grin. "R-really pretty."

Feeling a tinge of pink start to dust her cheeks, Rachael stood up and helped her friend up. "Thank you."

Molly turned her shy eyes away. "It was no problem." She froze when she felt those warm fingers ghost along her cheek, slowly turning her to face Rachael. And she gasped as her friend drew nearer to her. Her knees nearly buckled when those ruby lips kissed the corner of her mouth chastely.

Rachael pulled back, looking at her friend with lidded eyes. " _Do you feel better now, Molly?_ "

Molly blinked her eyes stupidly, her silly grin slowly returning. "Yes!"


End file.
